Aiglefin
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Harry, orphelin, a été adoptée par une famille non-aimante... Et si, à cause de moqueries dues à son manque de magie, il décidait de partir, retrouver un peuple oublié... Oui, je sais, le lien avec Harry Potter est lointain, mais...


Je suis vraiment désolé... La fiction d'hier n'avait pas été relue en profondeur, et, suite à deux reviews, j'ai décidé de la retirer pour la reformuler, la réécrire, la retravailler... Merci donc aux deux reviewers d'Ange, qui verront la fiction ressortir dans ... Quelques mois (2 ou 3), et qui pourront donc réagir pour la nouvelle version... En échange, je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS beaucoup plus long, étant donné qu'il fait tout de même plus de 5 mille mots... Il me semble bien fini, et défini, ne prenez donc pas peur de le voir disparaitre... Quant au ffait que certains passages sont restés dans l'ombre, c'eest voulu... Je demande aussi à tous les reviewers non-inscrits de donner une adresse si possible (mail, bien évidemment, à moins de ne vouloir recevoir la réponse que très tard...), et j'en profite pour rappeler que le site delete les arobase et les mots autour... à moins qu'il n'y ai rien accolé à l'arobase en question...

Et maintenant, Enjoy...

* * *

Harry regarda sa mère tomber. Soudain, celui qui l'avait fait tomber pointa sur lui sa baguette. Harry prit peur.

Sirius arriva peu après. Il fut grandement étonné. Que c'était-il passé ? Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. La maison des Potter n'existait plus. De même qu'une bonne partie de la rue. À la place, un énorme cratère tout brulé délimitait un périmètre de quelques dizaines de mètres autour de l'ancienne maison des Potter. À l'extrémité, une cape noire prouvait la mort de Voldemort. Il hurla longuement son désespoir, avant que les aurors n'arrivent pour l'arrêter.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, Hagrid vit une énorme lueur. Il s'y précipita et y trouva un bébé endormi dans un landau. Il semblait avoir environ 15 mois. Il avait des cheveux bruns. Mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux. Ses yeux semblaient faits d'un réseau de fin fils. Rouges, bruns, bleus et verts. Le tout donnait une splendide couleur. Soudain, une splendide licorne arriva et posa son chanfrein sur le front du jeune garçon. De là sortait un fin filet de sang. La licorne pointa sa corne sur la plaie. Hagrid s'immobilisa. Si jamais elle prenait peur… Il écarquilla alors les yeux. La licorne avait, en un mouvement fluide, transpercé le front du garçon. Aussitôt, elle avait ressortit sa corne. Hagrid vit la blessure se refermer, alors que le garçon s'illuminait. Deux splendides ailes sortirent dans le dos du bébé. Elles disparurent peu après. La licorne tourna son regard vers Hagrid, et de sa corne, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Soudain, elle bondit sur lui, s'entaillant légèrement au niveau du cou, avant de venir poser la goutte de sang qui perlait sur les lèvres du bambin. Puis, elle repartit. Hagrid s'approcha de l'enfant, avant de l'apporter chez le directeur. Celui-ci fut réellement étonné de voir le garçon, mais décida finalement de le confier à une importante famille de sangs-mêlés.

* * *

Nous le retrouvons toutefois au début de sa première année, plutôt à son premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le sujet était : Les peuples de la forêt interdite. Le garçon, qui avait été nommé Harry, n'était pas très apprécié. En effet, il semblait être presque complètement sans magie. Le peu de magie qu'il avait semblait être une forme rare de magie élémentaire. Il était donc au fond de la classe, en tout dernier, alors qu'une licorne le poussa légèrement du museau. Il n'hésita pas et monta sur le dos de la licorne, profitant du fait que les autres s'extasiaient devant des sortes de phasmes que le garde-chasse avait appelés botrucs.

La licorne l'emmena au plus profond de la forêt interdite, là où les humains n'osaient ni ne savaient aller, là où vivaient et allaient des créatures n'ayant strictement aucun lien direct avec les humains. Le seul moyen de faire passer un message à ceux-ci était de trouver un centaure de la tribu du centre de la forêt, qui le transmettrait à un centaure de la tribu côté Poudlard, qui le transmettrait aux humains. Harry était extrêmement fatigué et se coucha dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans une clairière, s'endormant rapidement blotti contre la licorne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un vieil homme rayait le nom d'un de ses élèves, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune suite à l'affaire, car les parents d'Harry ne l'aimaient pas, et il avait d'ailleurs droit à jusqu'à dix pourcents de pertes par scolarité, alors autant les utiliser (soit 4 élèves).

* * *

Harry se réveilla rapidement et décida d'améliorer son niveau de vie. Il commença par se construire un abri en manipulant la terre pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'une belle hutte ronde. Il fit une ouverture sur le haut du toit qu'il protégea d'une sorte de coupole de terre, avant de faire chauffer la terre jusqu'à la mettre en ébullition. Il continua de lui faire maintenir la forme, et augmenta brusquement la pression avant de refroidir en un coup le magma obtenu. Par cette manœuvre, la terre était devenue pierre. Il manipula alors la terre au centre de la pièce afin de créer un foyer au bord relevé, dont le fond se trouvait à environ un mètre du sol. Ensuite, il y fit une table et une chaise avant de créer un lit fait d'une bulle d'air délicatement enfermée dans une toute fine couche d'eau pourtant très solide. Il partit ensuite.

Pendant cinq ans, Harry apprit à maitriser les éléments dans cette partie de la clairière, avant de décider de découvrir la forêt. Il maitrisait alors parfaitement les quatre éléments.

Il se balada un certain temps dans la forêt et remarqua alors que la solitude commençait à lui peser. Alors, il décida de s'établir chez un peuple. Comme il avait remarqué sa faculté de faire sortir des ailes de son dos, il décida de suivre son apprentissage chez les fées. Il avait en effet remarqué que celles-ci possédaient une magie fort proche de la sienne. Il décida de s'engager en tant que recrue dans leur armée, puis en tant que mercenaire. Il devint alors un des plus grands et demandés mercenaires. Il avait en effet un don pour les armes, tout particulièrement le halthùin, une sorte de redoutable épée double, de 2m25 de long, dont les lames font 6 centimètres de large à la base, à lames légèrement courbes, et dont le manche faisait environ 75 centimètres de long (soit le tiers de la taille totale), et était divisé en trois partie. Des deux côtés, deux poignées de 15 cm, et entre les deux une lame, ondulée cette fois ci, de 10 centimètres de large.. Il s'était aussi spécialisé dans le tir à l'arc, bien que n'étant pas, et de loin, au niveau qu'il avait avec son halthùin. Il eut alors un gros problème. En effet, peu de temps après ses 17 ans, il eut un ordre de mission qu'il ne pouvait refuser : protéger la princesse des fées, celle dont on disait qu'elle dépassait en beauté toutes les belles parmi les belles, lors d'une cérémonie d'hommage. La reine avait en effet déjà une équipe entière à ses côtés, mais voulait une protection à toute épreuve pour sa fille. Il revêtit pour l'occasion sa plus belle armure, composée d'un heaume d'argent renforcé d'ithilmar, un métal rare mais extrêmement solide, une armure de plaques en gromril (considéré comme la plus résistante des matières), sous laquelle il portait un léger haubert de la même matière, suivi d'une armure légère de cuir de troll. Venaient ensuite les jambières aux incrustées d'or. Sur son torse s'étalait son blason, d'or au lion bicéphale de gueules (NdA : C'est-à-dire de couleur jaune sur lequel s'étend un lion à deux têtes de couleur rouge). Sur la cape qu'il avait accrochée à son cou s'étendaient les armoiries de celle qu'il devait protéger, à savoir la princesse, écartelé, au premier d'argent au lion de sable, au second d'azur au lys de gueules, au troisième d'azur au dragon de gueules, et au quatrième d'argent au basilic de sable. (C'est-à-dire coupé en quatre quartiers, en haut à gauche un quartier blanc sur lequel se trouve un lion noir, en haut à droite, bleu sur lequel se trouve un lys rouge, en bas à gauche bleu avec un dragon rouge, et en bas à droite, blanc avec un basilic noir). La cape elle-même était tissée de fils d'or et lui avait été envoyée par la reine elle-même. Harry savait son travail essentiel, car il arrivait fréquemment que des gens tentent de tuer des membres de la famille royale, ou les défie, et qu'il ferait partie de son rôle, pour la première fois, de défendre leur honneur et leur vie. En effet, il n'avait jamais commandé de mission, et n'était jamais apparu à la cour en haute position. Il se savait capable de défendre de façon raisonnablement bonne l'honneur de la princesse, mais avait peur de commettre une irréparable erreur. De plus, de cette mission dépendait sa carrière future. Il partit aux alentours de sept heures, afin de recevoir ses ordres de la part de la reine.

Il s'agenouilla bien bas, et attendit que la reine le relève avant de poser son regard sur elle. Elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante, et dégageait une puissance et une grâce inégalable.

« Mercenaire Harry, je vous ai engagé pour défendre la princesse. Sachez toutefois que pour cela, je devrai vous faire chevalier. L'acceptez-vous, avec les lourds devoirs allant de pair avec cette fonction ? »

Harry tressaillit. Il allait rentrer dans la noblesse ! Certes, à l'échelon le plus bas, mais tout de même dans la noblesse. De plus, son blason lui serrait officiellement attribué, et nul ne pourrait alors l'utiliser. De plus, si la reine l'adoubait, il n'aurait d'ordres à recevoir que d'elle. Certes, il devrait travailler pour la reine, du moins en temps de guerre, mais au moins, il ne serait pas au service d'un autre noble de plus. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

« J'accepte cet honneur, ô ma reine. »

Celle-ci sortit une fine épée d'apparat et en frappa délicatement les épaules d'Harry.

« Sois chevalier de la reine. »

Harry, qui s'était agenouillé pour la (courte) cérémonie, fut à nouveau relevé et la reine lui présenta la salle où seraient reçus les ambassadeurs. Au fond, il y avait deux trônes, un pour la reine, un pour sa fille. Harry repéra aussitôt l'emplacement qui lui était réservé, aux côtés de la princesse. Mais lorsque celle-ci arriva, il fut ébloui par sa beauté. Elle était jeune, et ses cheveux bruns soulignaient ses courbes gracieuses. Son visage fin et délicat rappela à Harry le visage sans défaut de la reine. De son dos sortaient deux ailes d'or qui brassaient l'air avec grâce. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, auquel il répondit, avant de s'installer sur le trône. Peu après entrèrent les ambassadeurs. Harry porta alors son attention sur la salle, prêt à voir toute arme qui aurait été frauduleusement emportée. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au quatrième ambassadeur, représentant les trolls.

« Nous avons un présent de grande valeur pour sa majesté » annonça celui-ci.

Aussitôt, il sortit un arc splendide. L'œil acéré d'Harry repéra la magie dessus et il agit alors même que la flèche qui avait été tirée apparaissait aux yeux du public. D'une bourrasque, il la dévia. Il s'élança en avant, avant de délester l'assassin de son arc, et de lui placer une lame de son halthùin sur la gorge de celui qui avait attenté à la vie de sa protégée. La garde l'entoura une fois remise de sa surprise, avant de l'emporter dehors. Le tout n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes. Il n'y eut que deux autres incidents, la rapidité d'Harry à maitriser le combat ayant réduit les envies d'attentats des ennemis. L'un d'eux se tourna vers la princesse, avant de lui lancer son gant à la figure. Harry, d'un rapide mouvement du bras, rattrapa le gant, prenant la place de la princesse pour le duel auquel elle avait été invitée. L'ennemi était un sorcier, délégué d'un certain Voldemort, et voulait sans doute impressionner son monde. Qu'il ait demandé un duel après avoir vu ses capacités ne rendait Harry que plus méfiant.

Il maintint son halthùin devant lui, alors que l'autre sortait une épée dans laquelle Harry savait pouvoir trouver une baguette magique. Ils se saluèrent, avant de se tourner le dos et de se déplacer chacun de dix pas. Ensuite, la reine compta jusqu'à trois pour signifier le début du bougèrent dès que le trois fut dit.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry s'était déjà envolé.

« Serpensortia ! Elixa Sanguis ! »

Harry vit un serpent fondre sur lui alors même qu'un sort le visait. Il fit tournoyer son arme à toute vitesse, déviant le sort vers le plafond, et blessant gravement le serpent. Il se posa à un mètre de son ennemi. Son arme partit en une courbe dévastatrice vers le cœur du sorcier. Elle fut stoppée de justesse par l'épée de celui-ci. D'une secousse, il repoussa l'halthùin, avant d'attaquer d'un revers parfaitement exécuté qui percuta la partie centrale de l'halthùin. Les cannelures remplirent leur office, faisant trembler l'épée dans la main du propriétaire, et lui envoyant de désagréables vibrations. Il ne prit pas la peine de dégager l'épée avant de faire partir un des côtés de l'halthùin vers les côtes de l'homme. Celui-ci, voyant le danger, lâcha son arme avant de se transformer en un effroyable serpent sur les écailles duquel la lame ripa. Harry recula de quelques pas avant de remarquer la race du serpent.

« Fermez tous les yeux ! C'est un basilic ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits environnants, et utilisant la terre afin de savoir où trouver les autres personnes. Et surtout le basilic.

Lorsque celui-ci bondit sur sa proie, il eut la malheureuse surprise de trouver un halthùin sur son passage qui, tourné à vitesse maximum, perça les yeux de la créature. Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, avant de reculer d'un pas pour éviter les crocs meurtriers de la créature. Il savait que jamais personne n'avait vaincu un basilic de cette taille seul sans y laisser la vie. Tout comme il savait que même le basilic de Poudlard, car il en avait entendu parler, n'atteignait pas le tiers de la taille de celui-ci. Il se concentra sur le combat. D'un simple clignement d'œil, il invoqua un puissant feu qui contraignit le basilic à rester dans un certain périmètre. Ensuite, il s'avança. Il commença par un puissant coup sur le museau de la bête afin de lui signaler son emplacement. Il fit tournoyer son halthùin dès que le monstre ouvra la bouche, tranchant un croc du basilic. Il vit avec stupéfaction son arme se mettre à fondre. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. D'une main, il prit un croc, avant de s'envoler pour atterrir à côté de la bête. Il savait qu'elle avait senti les vibrations de son vol et attendit qu'elle attaque. Utilisant alors la force de la bête autant que sa propre force, il enfonça le crochet dans le corps du basilic, se faisant du même coup projeter en arrière. Il prit alors son halthùin, dont une des lames n'existait plus, et l'enfonça au plus profond de la plaie qu'il avait ouverte. Dans un râle, le basilic s'effondra.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle. Harry se remit à sa place, avant de conjurer un puissant mur de vent qui empêcherait quiconque de faire quoi que ce soit envers la princesse. Son armure était tordue en de nombreux points, et sa cape était déchirée dans son dos. Il avait dû briser son halthùin au niveau de la garde d'un feu puissant. Une de ses jambes était en sang, un morceau de pierre s'y étant logé. Mais ce qui faisait surtout que les gens le regardaient, c'est qu'il avait à lui tout seul vaincu un monstre face auquel une dizaine d'hommes n'auraient eu que peu de chances.

Il enleva ensuite d'un coup sec le morceau de pierre, avant de cautériser sa plaie d'un jet de flamme. Il attendit que la remise reprenne, avant de faire signe à la garde de protéger la princesse avant de conjurer un violent coup de vent qui repoussa le basilic contre un des murs. Il reprit alors sa place, et eu le plaisir de voir la représentation se dérouler sans autre inconvénient qu'un sorcier qui se prit une flèche lui perçant le crâne après un sort raté envers la princesse. Son regard perçant, et son exploit, retira aux autres toute velléité d'action. Le soir même, la reine demanda à lui parler.

« Chevalier Harry, par vos actions cette journée, vous avez mérité de recevoir le nom d'Aiglefin. De plus, nous sommes prêts à prendre en charge toute dépense que cela vous a coutée, comme le financement d'un nouvel Halthùin. Je voudrais aussi te remercier personnellement pour ton exploit, qui restera longuement dans les mémoires de nos ennemis. Tu as mon éternelle reconnaissance.

-Ma reine, j'ai aussi une demande à vous faire. Je voudrais être le paladin de votre fille. »

La reine semblait sous le choc.

« Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas, et je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé qu'en cette soirée. De plus, elle aura besoin d'un protecteur, et je sais qu'à ses côtés, j'aurai enfin la vie aventureuse dont je rêvais. Et je sais aussi qu'il me faudra bientôt perdre mon indépendance, et m'engager pour un poste fixe.

-Je comprends. Saches que je n'osais espérer cela. Ma fille elle-même te nommera à un grade de noblesse plus haut, afin que tu puisses l'être. Mais la vie ne sera pas toujours ainsi, surtout si tu deviens célèbre. Je sais toutefois que ma fille sera en sécurité à tes côtés. Tu peux disposer. Je ferai part de ta demande à ma fille, et c'est elle qui prendra la décision finale. »

Harry s'en alla à reculons, comme le voulait l'étiquette, avant de retourner dans la salle d'audience, plus précisément près du cadavre de basilic. Précautionneusement, il arracha le dernier crochet à venin, qu'il planta dans le sol de façon à ne pas en perdre la moindre goutte. Il prit ensuite les écailles les plus petites qu'il put trouver, à savoir celles de la tête, et en prit juste assez que pour confectionner une armure entière dans ces écailles. Il ouvrit alors la bête et, invoquant une bonne dose de son pouvoir, l'incinéra, ne laissant que des écailles et le squelette (NdA : Eh oui, les serpents sont vertébrés et ont un squelette complet). Il prit les écailles qu'il avait choisies, et partit vers l'armurerie. En chemin, il rencontra une fée qui lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel il allait pouvoir mettre ses nouvelles armoiries, et non celles qui lui avaient été décernées. Il choisit une armoirie en forme de bouclier allemand d'azur à la chimère d'argent sur serpent de sinople. Il continua ensuite son chemin, avant d'arriver à l'armurerie où il ordonna les plaques et les lia solidement entre elles avec l'aide d'un artisan gobelin, de façon à ce que l'armure soit flexible dans un sens, mais aussi dure que le fer dans l'autre. Il commanda ensuite au gobelin un nouvelle halthùin, et repartit une fois que le gobelin eu gravé et coloré à l'aide d'une technique de chauffe très spéciale son blason à l'avant de l'armure.

Il alla alors chez lui et attendit patiemment la convocation de la princesse, qui lui avait fait d'ailleurs forte impression. Il fut tout d'abord appelé par le gobelin et eut alors son halthùin, qu'il imprégna de sang de basilic, sachant que les armes faites par les gobelins n'absorbent que ce qui les renforcent, avant de se faire convoquer chez la reine.

« Êtes-vous toujours sur de votre choix ?

-Plus que jamais, ô ma reine. »

La princesse était magnifique, dans une robe immaculée.

« Alors, j'autorise ma fille à vous anoblir à nouveau.

-Moi, Eliane T'il Malenvi, princesse des fées, détentrice des domaines de Salendivor, Melfichavor, Elriaundor, Gil'aden, Ylien, Travui, Ilon, Elian, et de bien d'autres, moi, je vous fais comte et fait de vous mon Paladin. Relevez-vous, Comte Aiglefin.

-Moi, Comte Aiglefin, vous offre ma lame, et m'engage à vous servir et vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vous me déliez où que la mort nous sépare. »

Il avait dit cela en tendant son halthùin, et tressaillit lorsque les douces mains de la princesse refermèrent ses mains sur son arme.

« Gardez votre arme, vous en aurez grandement besoin.

-Bien » dit alors la reine. « Ma fille, je vous allez devoir aller chez les sorciers pour protester contre l'offense qu'ils nous ont fait. Il semblerait que les ambassadeurs viennent d'un certain Voldemort, ainsi que d'une certaine Dolores Ombrage, représentant le ministère de la magie. J'ai demandé une petite enquête à nos services. Ledit Voldemort est un mage noir de catégorie 2, contre lequel nous ne réagirons donc pas différemment qu'envers quelqu'un de normal. Dolores est par contre plus embêtante. Elle a promu des dizaines de lois anti-créatures magiques, dont une nous concernant. Elle a aussi attaqué et fait démissionner plusieurs importantes personnes. Elle sera ta plus importante mission. Tu dois obtenir qu'elle soit déchue de son poste, ou que toutes ses lois nous soient envoyées avant mise en exécution. Si elle refuse, et là c'est à toi, Harry, que je parle, il faut la défier. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Harry suivit aussitôt la princesse jusqu'à l'aire de décollage, d'où ils partirent pour le ministère. En chemin, Harry se décida finalement à engager la conversation.

« Princesse ?

-Oui ?

-Que voulait dire la reine par un mage de catégorie 2 ?

-Oh, c'est très simple. Nous avons réparti les animaux en plusieurs catégories. Catégorie 4, les inoffensifs. Catégorie 3, les potentiellement dangereux, mais sans velléité d'action. Catégorie 2, ceux qui ne signifient rien, et risquent bien de ne jamais rien signifier pour nous, mais sont hostiles. Catégorie 1, ceux qui sont dangereux pour nous. Personne n'a jamais survécu assez longtemps que pour que cela nécessite une catégorie supérieure. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. Dans nos archives, je n'ai trouvé de mention de toi qu'après tes onze ans. Avant, rien. Pas le moindre acte de naissance, pas le moindre accident, la moindre inscription au plus petit truc. Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

-Je vois. Mon premier souvenir remonte à il y a très longtemps. Et est très bref. Un simple éclair vert. Suivi d'un rire machiavélique. J'ai appris par après qu'il s'agissait du meurtre de mes parents. Mon autre ancien souvenir date de mes 5 ans. Entre les deux, rien. Et donc 3 ans et demi sans souvenirs. Je me souviens que ma mère d'adoption m'avait fait nettoyer les voitures de tous les gens de la rue pour gagner de l'argent. Tu peux t'imaginer de la vie que j'ai eue. Je n'étais qu'un moyen comme un autre de gagner de l'argent. Et ils essayaient d'en gagner un maximum. Je n'ai jamais reçu le moindre coup, mais non plus le moindre privilège. Ma vie n'était que travail et gain d'argent. Puis, ils ont dû m'envoyer à Poudlard. Et là, j'ai été traité comme un moins que rien. Je n'avais fait jusqu'alors preuve d'aucune magie. Tu comprends donc que lorsque j'ai eu la possibilité de partir, je l'ai fait. J'ai alors vécu un temps seul, avant d'aller avec vous. Là, j'ai appris le maniement des armes. C'est l'ensemble de ma vie. La vie d'un pauvre humain, qui a eu la chance d'être transformé par une licorne, et de se faire accueillir chez un gentil peuple. Et vous, Princesse ?

-Appelle-moi Eliane, ce sera plus simple. De plus, tu risques d'être à mes côtés encore longtemps. Je doute cependant que ma vie t'intéresse. J'ai été éduquée en tant que parfaite princesse, destinée à être reine plus tard. J'ai appris à gérer une maison, j'ai été éduquée. Et puis père est mort. Et j'ai reçu une éducation encore plus grande. J'ai dû assister à toutes les cérémonies. Le reste est fort monotone. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pour tromper le temps jusqu'à leur arrivée au ministère. Là, Harry reprit sa place de protecteur, et Eliane sa place de Princesse. Elle demanda un rendez-vous avec Mrs Ombrage, et ils furent alors introduits dans un bureau entièrement rose. Éliane fronça les sourcils devant le mauvais gout évident dont faisait preuve la décoratrice. Ensuite, elle prit la parole.

« Êtes-vous bien Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état, ancienne grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, et cheftaine du soi-disant département de régulation des créatures magiques, département illégal, soit dit en passant ?

-Oui.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me parler sans mentionner mon titre.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le moindre pouvoir dans ce bureau.

-Je ne crois pas que ce bureau soit légal. Toute entorse aux lois qui y serait commise ne serait donc pas passible de poursuite judiciaire aucune. Avez-vous bien envoyé un commanditaire chargé de me tuer à la cour de ma reine ?

-Votre reine usurpait son autorité.

-Nous avons donc des aveux complets. J'énumère donc rapidement les crimes dont vous serez bientôt accusé : Tentative d'assassinat sur une personne de sang royal, Crime de lèse-majesté (pour n'avoir pas, malgré mon rappel, utilisé mon titre), Établissement de lois illégales. Nous transmettrons cela à votre ministre. De plus, je tiens à rappeler que les créatures magiques sont sous notre autorité. Les relations et alliances entre nos pays sont maintenant gelées jusqu'à votre destitution et la destruction de toute loi raciste ou considérée comme telle selon la cour suprême des fées. De plus, si vous faites encore passer une loi de ce type sans notre accord, ou si vous n'êtes pas destituée dans les 15 jours, nous considérerons cela comme une déclaration de guerre et agirons comme cela. »

Aussitôt, Éliane se retourna. Harry prit le temps de planter son regard émeraude dans celui de Dolores, et d'ajouter :

« Donnez-moi seulement une raison d'agir, et je le ferai. »

Ensuite, il se retourna et sortit du bureau. À peine avait-il fait dix mètres qu'il entendit une voix prononcer

« Sectum Sempra ! »

Il se retourna et d'un seul mouvement, trancha le sort. Ses yeux se firent de glace. Il conjura une protection de terre et de feu autour de la princesse, avant de se tourner vers Dolores. Celle-ci pointait déjà sa baguette sur lui, et se mit à lancer des sorts en tous sens. Mais c'était mal connaître les écailles de basilic. En effet, celles-ci annihilaient presque tous les sorts. Il s'avança avec une démarche de fauve vers Dolores. Avant de lancer un coup de pied dans le ventre de celle-ci, suivit d'un violent coup du plat de sa lame sur la tête de Dolores. Il la prit ensuite sur son épaule, avant de libérer la princesse et de se diriger vers le bureau du ministre, où ils entrèrent sans frapper.

« Que signifie cette intrusion ?

-Nous sommes venu pour porter plainte contre cette … Chose. Elle est d'ailleurs dans cette état là pour nous avoir attaqué, ce qui est strictement interdit. Nous portons plainte pour tentative d'assassinat sur un personnage royal, crime de lèse-majesté, établissement et mise en pratique de lois illégales, attaque sur émissaires, et bien d'autres choses. De plus, nous exigeons le démantèlement immédiat de votre soi-disant département de régulation des créatures magiques, selon les accords entre nos peuples. Si une de ces règles n'était pas respectée, ou que Dolores n'était pas condamnée dans les 15 jours, nous prendrons cela pour une déclaration de guerre et agirons en conséquence. Nous vous annonçons aussi que tout lien avec vous est gelé jusqu'à respect des conditions.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. En tant que peuples intelligemment limité, vous n'avez aucun de ces droits.

-Vous venez donc de briser des accords datant du temps de Merlin. Et ceci EST une déclaration officielle de guerre. »

Harry et Eliane se retournèrent, et s'envolèrent dès qu'ils le purent, partant aussitôt pour la forêt interdite. Ils demandèrent aussitôt une audience avec la reine.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Déclaration de guerre.

-Bien. J'annonce ceci à tous nos soldats, mais autant leur inspirer déjà une saine horreur de notre peuple. J'ai cru entendre qu'il leur arrivait parfois d'aller en lisière de la forêt. Harry, en tant que Paladin de ma fille, je te demande d'y aller et d'avertir Poudlard que toute personne entrant dans la forêt interdite sera immédiatement abattue. Voici une cape qui prouvera à tous ton appartenance à mon peuple. »

Harry prit la cape qu'elle lui tendait, et partit aussitôt pour Poudlard. Il toqua lourdement aux portes, puis, devant le manque de réponse, les enfonça d'une violente poussée de son pouvoir. S'il se souvenait bien, la grande salle se trouvait… Bingo ! Il rentra dans la grande salle, sous les exclamations des élèves.

« Moi, Harry Aiglefin, je vous avertis que la guerre vient d'être déclarée entre les sorciers et les fées. Par conséquent, toute personne entrant dans la forêt interdite sera impitoyablement abattue. De plus, toute créature retenue sera délivrée. Aucune discussion ne pourra être entamée tant que votre ministre sera au pouvoir. De plus, nous vous conseillons vivement de quitter le château si vous voulez éviter la mort de tous ses occupants. »

Aussitôt, il s'en alla. Il délivra au passage les créatures qu'Hagrid utilisait pour ses cours, avant de rentrer à tire d'aile vers le palais.

« C'est fait, ô ma reine.

-Bien. J'ai envoyé des émissaires vers tous nos alliés. Notre premier objectif sera la déstabilisation de leur société. Nous commencerons par attaquer Azkaban. Une fois les prisonniers délivrés, ils seront plus faibles. Ensuite, nous attaquerons leurs centres névralgiques. Tout d'abord le ministère, ensuite Sainte Mangouste, puis Poudlard, et enfin les autres institutions. Nous allons aussi ne pas nous cacher sous sort de désillusion, comme nous le faisions habituellement. Cela leur causera un problème de plus. Surtout que les gobelins ont fermé Gringotts. Ma fille restera hors du combat, et tu la protégeras, as-tu compris ? Tu ne combattras qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

Harry se retira donc, et alla rejoindre Eliane. Sous la demande de celle-ci, il lui apprit le maniement de l'arc, ainsi que les rudiments du combat. L'attaque à Azkaban se déroula sans trop de problèmes, si ce n'est la mort d'une fée, qui s'était retrouvée contre 18 aurors. Cependant, tous savaient qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les impardonnables ne soient rendus légaux, et qu'à ce moment-là, la guerre commencerait réellement. Harry apprit aussi que Poudlard avait été évacué. La seconde bataille eu lieu une semaine plus tard, alors que les sorciers se disaient que les fées s'en arrêteraient là. Grave erreur. Le ministère fut complètement rasé, et ce malgré les aurors présents en nombres. Les morts côté sorciers se comptaient par centaines, tandis que du côté des fées, on comptait un total de 18 morts, des fées qui avaient reçu trop de sorts.

Ils attaquèrent sainte mangouste deux jours après, alors que les milliers de blessés s'entassaient dans les salles d'opérations et dans les chambres d'hôpital. Les aurors avaient reçu le droit d'utiliser les impardonnables. Le bilan fut lourd. 194 fées moururent, dont la reine. Éliane était dévastée. Harry décida de prendre les commandes, ce dont il avait le droit, en tant que paladin de la reine, dans les cas où la reine était incapable de décider sereinement. Il commença par s'occuper personnellement des meurtriers de la reine. Dumbledore et Fol-œil furent coupés en tant de morceaux qu'il fut impossible de discerner ce qui était qui. Toujours seul, il défia les plus grands duellistes sorciers. Flitwick, Rogue, Shackelbolt,… Aucun ne survécut à sa fureur. Il était dans un tel état que tout soldat ennemi rencontré était tué. Et alors, il déclencha la grande attaque, l'ultime bataille. Les sorciers du côté du ministère contre les fées et leurs alliés. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Poudlard, qui avait été choisi comme champ de bataille, fut tellement rougi du sang des sorciers que la terre en fut rendue stérile. Aucun des sorciers n'en réchappa. Aucun des sorciers ne resta en un seul morceau. La furie des fées envers ceux qui avaient tué leur reine fut telle qu'elle fit passer les révolutions gobbelines pour des escarmouches sans importances. Harry était au milieu du combat. Chacun de ses coups portait. Chacun de ses coups tuait. Chacun de ces coups détruisait.

* * *

Il avait donné des informations sur l'évolution de la guerre à Eliane. Au fil du temps, un grand amour les lia. Et à la fin de la guerre, personne ne fut surpris quand Harry devint le roi suivant.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'ai une vision utopiste de certaines choses... Et alors?

Au fait, je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà parlé du gentil petit bouton bleu qui traine, juste sous la page...

Faenlgiec


End file.
